


The Son of Jupiter

by Whispered_Melodies



Series: The Sons of Sea and Sky [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting at Camp Jupiter, Percy has a chat with the praetor before him. Percy's POV of the Son of Poseidon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son of Jupiter

The Son of Jupiter

Percy was bored. It had only been a couple hours after the battle and he was wiped. He hoped he was right with his prediction about the old Praetor Jason Grace and how he was on the dragon-headed ship he'd seen in his dreams.

He didn't know much about the old Praetor. He'd seen the photos and he'd even seen him in his dreams once- not in the way you think- but he still was generally clueless. He tried asking the others, Reyna wouldn't talk about it, Dakota was to drunk on Kool-Aid to be of much help and Hazel, well, he wanted to give her and Frank some time alone. All the other legionnaires just told him how he had fought the Titan Krios on Mount Othrys and how he had fought the Trojan Sea Monster. Now that was cool and everything, but it still didn't give much away about him.

He headed back to the barracks. He kept all his stuff there. He didn't want to move any of Jason Grace's stuff when he knew that he would be back. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes. He was on a beach. A beach that he had just recently remembered, Camp Half-Blood. He breathed in the familiar salty smell of the sea and instantly felt calmer. He looked around at his surroundings. He could just see the tops of the cabins. Another glance told him he was not alone. He walked up to the lone figure.

“Hey.” he said.

The kid jumped and turned around as if he'd been electrocuted. And if this was who Percy the he was, he doubted the kid could get electrocuted. The teen was maybe a year younger than Percy, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Ones that Percy had seen on both Apollo and his newly remembered friend, Thalia. Eyes that marked them as the children of Zeus. He was wearing a orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it.

“Uh…” the kid stammered.

Percy couldn’t help but laugh at this kid’s expression. He reached out his hand for the kid to shake. “Hi, my name’s Percy, Percy Jackson.”

The teen just kept staring at him with his mouth partially open. It was starting to get a little unnerving. He wondered what everyone back at Camp had told him. He raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the response.

The teen flushed. It was easy to see on his pale skin. “Oh. Jason Grace.”

Hah! Percy knew it. But then something about his name had occurred to him. Something he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of before. “Grace, as in Thalia Grace?”

Jason replied faster this time, “My sister.”

Percy smiled, “Cool. That makes you my cousin. I didn’t know Thalia had a brother.”

“Yeah well she didn’t really know I was alive…” he trailed off as a thought must have occurred to him. “Wait, you remember who Thalia is? Shouldn’t you supposed to be in the middle of this whole identity crisis like me?” he accused Percy.

Percy grimaced. Jason must not have recovered his memory yet. Though he doubted that he would’ve found some gorgon’s too. “Yeah, but I drank some gorgon’s blood. Not recommended. Anyway, so I got my memories back.” 

Jason looked as if he was trying to hold back anger. Percy felt really sorry for him. He could relate to the frustration of not being able to remember anything.

“Yeah, sorry you didn’t get yours back yet. All your friends here at Camp Jupiter will understand though.” 

Jason’s head snapped up at that. “How is it at Camp? Is Reyna alright?”

Percy smiled inwardly. Reyna would be happy. He thought she deserved some happiness after everything. “Yeah. We just had a battle against one of the giants and Hazel, Frank and I just came back from a quest to try and stop Gaea. I think Hazel was one of your friends. Hazel Levesque?” 

Jason’s face scrunched up in an effort to remember. “Umm…somewhat. Does she have golden eyes?”

Percy grinned. “Yep, she’ll be happy that you remember her. Speaking of camp, you don’t mind that I took your position as Praetor do you? Because I’ll give it back when you arrive and everything, I didn’t touch any of your things it’s just-“ That had been a worry of Percy’s ever since he first became Praetor. He didn’t want to take anything of Jason’s on purpose.

“It’s fine.” Jason interrupted. Percy wasn’t as certain but he went along with it.

“So how is it back at Camp Half-Blood?” Percy asked. Inside he was dying with anticipation for some news.

“It’s different than what I remember. It’s really nice though.” Jason answered.

Percy could’ve strangled him. He already knew how different it was from Camp Jupiter! He wanted some news about his friends, his family and Annabeth especially.

He decided to be a little more direct. “Yeah, it’s a lot different than Camp Jupiter. How’s Wise Girl doing?” He hoped Jason would know who he’s talking about.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah she’s fine. She really misses you.” Percy frowned. That wasn’t exactly in depth. “She’s been driving everyone nuts in her eagerness to find you.”

Percy smiled wistfully. That was the Annabeth that he knew. “Yeah, she does that sometimes. Must be driving her crazy not knowing what’s out there. She hates not knowing things.”

Jason started laughing. He didn’t seem that bad Percy thought. They seemed to be getting along and no one had tried to decapitate each other. It seems like a success.

That’s when he heard a faint female voice in the background. “Percy.”

A silver mist started to form and was surrounding them. Jason looked around alarmed but Percy was okay with it. In his normal un-demigodish dreams this always happened before he woke up. He wasn’t sure why. But the mist, even before he was twelve, was always the same colour as Annabeth’s eyes. 

“Guess one of us is waking up. I’ll see you soon.” Percy said because he knew he would. He turned and ran into the sea. With his peripheral vision he saw the fog converge on Jason and swallow him up.

“PERCY!” someone yelled. He jolted upwards. 

“Whaa?” he asked groggily. A face with dark hair was blurry. Slowly he tried to focus. Dark hair, could be anybody, female voice, probably not Frank, golden eyes, Hazel no doubt about it. He seriously doubted it was Kronos.

Hazel was staring down at him with amusement on her face. “Come on sleepy head. Wake up. Reyna’s called a Senate Meeting and you have to be there.” He groaned but slowly started to maneuver himself out of bed.

Hazel started to leave but then she turned back with a sly smile. “Don’t forget to wear your toga.” 

He shot her a glare. He hated wearing togas. That was one thing he would be glad to give back to Jason once he came back on his dragon-prowed boat.


End file.
